1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulldozer.
2. Background Information
Bulldozers are equipped with a cab, engine cover and engine. The engine cover is situated in front of the cab. The engine is situated inside the engine cover. Additionally, an air cleaner is connected to the engine by a duct. For example, a bulldozer with an air cleaner situated above the engine is disclosed in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-21565.